


Heart Donor

by Illumi_Senri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Eventual Happy Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Illness, Medical Inaccuracies, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumi_Senri/pseuds/Illumi_Senri
Summary: Dr. Trafalgar Law is a workaholic heart surgeon who lived in a rigid everyday routine trying to forget his past and filling his emptiness by working overtime all the time. Everything is going normally until he became in charge of a new patient with a serious heart failure, Monkey D. Luffy. Ever since day 1, there is something about the unconventional Luffy that draws him in.(This story is complete and can be read in Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 23





	Heart Donor

_Blood and death surround him. It was a very tragic scene, bodies are piled everywhere, both the dead and the dying… And yet I only looked at them sadly. I took this tragic scene with my feelings completely detached from me. I couldn’t feel sorry for each and every one of them, but I do feel sorry for the world... For this unfair and cruel world that brought forth their suffering…_

_This world is bleak and dark, full of tragedy and suffering… For a thousandth time, I questioned why we humans even exist??? I smiled wryly…_

_This tragedy is also caused by fellow humans..._

_It was like we existed for the sole purpose of killing each other…_

_Somehow we, humans will never change and so is this cruel world…_

Trafalgar Law woke up with a start. He was sweating profusely. Another nightmare. He already forgot the details but his body still remembered the sensations, digging his distant memory of not so long ago. Sleep had never been a peaceful affair for him, so he disliked sleeping. He only sleeps when he was about to fall over from fatigue.

He got up and realized he fell asleep on the sofa once again when he got home past midnight. He checked his wristwatch, 05:17 am. Since he highly doubted sleep will grace him once more, he got up and tidied himself. Took a long shower and three cups of black coffee.

He should be in the hospital past lunch and it’s only 8 am, but he already can’t find anything more to do aside from flicking the news and seeing more tragic events and opening the newspaper with more news of serial homicides. He sighed. Trafalgar Law disliked being idle the most.

By 9 am, he’s fully dressed once again about to go to the hospital. It’s better to just bury himself with work than have time to recall and ponder about his life and how empty it is. He was a successful man without a goal, hopes, or dreams. No family or lover waiting at home and no hobby to immersed himself into during his free time...

Trafalgar Law is just an empty existence. He knows that himself and tried not to think about it too much and instead immersed himself with patients who need him in the hospital.

`

**New World General Hospital**

“You’re putting me in charge of another heart disease patient?” Dr. Trafalgar Law asked the head doctor Dr. Akainu Sakazuki calmly, though he was in disbelief. He had more than enough patients he was personally in charge of. In fact, he had the most patients out of all doctors in the hospital because he was such an obsessive workaholic who spends 12 to 15 hours a day on duty.

“Dr. Rob Lucci applied for a paid vacation months ago. Besides, you are the best heart surgeon in the hospital. The patient is a little bit ‘special’.” Dr. Sakazuki arranged some papers from his desk while talking to him.

“Special? Rare kind of heart disease?” Dr. Trafalgar Law frowned as he accepted the medical records but he didn’t take a look at it yet. “Well, no. But his condition is uncommon. Just that, I know his grandfather. A well known Marine hero, an old friend of mine. But he was not in the country often and there is no blood relative that could look after the patient at home so he was requested to be admitted in the hospital for an indefinite period of time, until…. Well, just take a good look at the medical records and meet your new patient.” Dr, Sakazuki dismissed him.

He walked out of the head doctor’s office and absent-mindedly walked toward Room #405 where his new patient awaits while reading the medical records written by Dr. Rob Lucci.

Admitted almost two days ago. Sudden heart failure and collapsed. Diagnosed with Marfan Syndrome. At that, Dr. Trafalgar Law frowned. He certainly had gotten himself a tricky patient. If he could help it, he would rather avoid people with this particular disease. Most of them are young patients from teens to mid-twenties and most of them are depressed and gloomy.

Marfan Syndrome is not rare heart disease but it is uncommon enough, 90% of people afflicted with it are genetically inherited. Hard to detect until you suddenly found yourself on Death’s Door when you are perfectly healthy before if you survive your life would certainly make a hundred and sixty-degree turn. Depends on the severity, you would need immediate surgery, if worse, a heart transplant. Either way, you would still need a lifetime beta-blocker medication.

It will affect your whole life. And once again, Law sighed and collected himself in a nearby toilet before seeing the patient. He kept reading the medical records. He only wished it was not some unmarried woman in mid twenties. Woman can be hysterical, there are even suicidal. Because having Marfan Syndrome, whether you’re a man and a woman means you’re a carrier of the disease with a 70% possibility of passing it to your children, Highly advised that you should forget about ever having children. Most women flipped on the news.

Dr. Trafalgar Law couldn’t go procrastinating anymore and stopped reading in front of the private suite room #405. He ought to meet the patient personally first. But when he opened the door, it was the last thing he expected.

The room should be the most spacious room because it was four times larger than a normal patient’s room. To top it off, it was a single patient room, clearly a VIP for well-off people. But right now, that every room seemed to be the smallest room Dr. Trafalgar Law ever entered on his entire life.

The room is crowded with people. There’s about more than ten of them, wearing different clothes, in different ages and talking and laughing all at once. Foods are overflowing on the separate table on the side. So much food that some basket foods like fruits and mounds of canned juice are just sitting on the floor.

Wrappers of snacks, empty cans and dirty plates on the side. Amidst all the noise is the loudest voice out of all of them. A young boy. “Shishishi, thank you for coming all the way here with all of these foods. All of you are such worrywarts. You’re all busy right? I’m really okay, you don’t have to come all the way here. Besides, it’s about time for my medication. When the doctor came, you all have to leave.”

Dr. Trafalgar Law did not know how to handle this situation at all. It was far different than how he imagined. For a moment, he almost thought he accidentally barged on a birthday party instead of the expected depressed patient with serious heart disease.

He looked down on the medical chart once again while nobody in the room noticed his presence yet.

Patient Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Age: 19 years old

Occupation: College Student

Well, at least he was in the right room. These guys looked like College Students. He cleared his throat to let the people in the room know he was there. Everybody stopped talking at once to look at him. They all took his imposing presence and long white coat in. It screamed ‘definitely a doctor’.

“Oh, the doc’s here. Gotta vacate the room!” A big man with a blue hair and weird hairstyle said. “O, thanks for coming Franky even though you’re so busy...” The young boy said. “Really Luffy, you’re so troublesome. Get well soon, okay? Let’s go Robin..” An orange-haired girl said while patting Luffy’s head as she grabbed the hand of the dark-haired girl.

“Excuse us, doc...” The orange-haired girl winked at him as she passed by. “Take care Nami, Robin” The teen in the hospital bed, yelled. “We gotta go too, Luffy. Still had some part-time job. I’ll bring some healthy food to you so take care, we’ll be back soon. Let’s go, Marimo..” Then the blond man in a black formal clothes left while dragging the green-haired guy next to him.

“Oh, look forward to your food Sanji. See you around Zoro...” Luffy said. “Well, Luffy call us if you need anything.” A long-nosed guy and a tall older man also left. “I’ll take some lecture notes for you Luffy..!!” “Thanks, Hancock”. “Be a good patient and follow the doc’s instruction, okay?” A red-haired older man said. “Thanks, get going, Shanks. You’ll be late for work. Just tell Makino-san to bring me some snacks along with the clothes.. SHishishishi..”

When the last of the loud visitors and only Law and Luffy were left in the room, that’s when he finally got the chance to take a good look at his new patient. A very radiant and cheerful boy, that’s what Dr. Trafalgar’s Law’s first impression.

Looking at the teen lying in the hospital bed, hooked in IV drip, it was hard to believe that he almost died from a sudden heart failure more than a day ago, Monkey D. Luffy even looked younger than 19 the way he cheerfully talked and smile. Then a thought suddenly occurred to Law.

He almost started sweating bullets. It was entirely possible that the patient, meaning Luffy, do not yet realize just how serious his condition. Did Dr. Sakazuki and Dr. Lucci left the unpleasant task of breaking the news to this cheerful boy to him? He suddenly felt so burdened. Seeing that happy face he suddenly remembered his once happy childhood and for some reason, he felt a constriction on his chest when it occurred to him that he might be the one to take that cheerful and happy smile from this boy’s face.

The thought is quite unbearable to him. He rarely met cheerful patients, if ever at all. After all, even people hospitalized with mild dehydration or bad colds are already grumpy and gloomy enough. Hospital is not exactly a place for fun, except for expectant soon to be parents.

“Yo, doc..!! You’re not the one from yesterday, but I’m doing well today...” Monkey D. Luffy greets him with his sunniest smile. It was so infectious, Dr. Trafalgar almost smiled. Almost. But his lips twitched upward, a reaction that he never expected. It’s been a while since he felt like smiling, he almost thought he already lost the ability.

“I am Dr. Trafalgar Law. I’ll be in charge of you from now on.” He offered his hand for a handshake that Luffy immediately accepted.”Just call me Luffy Dr. Torafa… Toraffy… Tora-o... Yosh, from now on you’re Tora-o.” The teen suddenly decided on his own because of his inability to pronounce his name properly.

Law wanted to correct Luffy, but seeing the teenage boy’s happy face he suddenly felt a weird jolt on his chest and decided that Tora-o is fine. There is something about Luffy and he had a premonition that this patient is going to bring some change in his everyday boring routine.

Just how big that changes are, are something he’ll find out a little later. Law already briefed Monkey D. Luffy’s medical records. For now, he gave Luffy the regular beta-blocker medication, took his blood pressure, and monitored his heartbeat. So far he seemed stable from the outside, but he shuddered before when he read that this patient needs an immediate heart transplant, but so far no donors with the same blood type matches have been found yet.

This happy-faced, cheerful boy before him got a very severe Marfan Syndrome that no normal medication or heart surgery can possibly fixed. For now, his condition is stabilized, he only had a mild heart attack before and was rushed immediately in the hospital. But during the CCG test, they found out that the aorta is already too dilated to be fixed by surgery.

Soon, this boy’s heart will ceased to function. Dr. Trafalgar Law suddenly paled at the thought. When he first read the medical records, he didn’t feel anything emotional, not pity or sympathy. After all, the world is unfair, he already knew that fact ages ago. But that was then when he met this impossibly cheerful boy, somehow he became drawn to him and he felt something he thought he’ll never feel again. Sympathy and care.

Not that he doesn’t have any sympathy or care, he is a doctor after all. But as a doctor who has seen way too many deaths, he learned to detach his emotions from his profession. But he suddenly felt a surge of emotions when he looked at this cheerful patient, something that astounded him greatly. But he had to do his job. “How much did Dr. Lucci told you about your illness?” Law asked testily so he at least knows where he stands.

“uhhhmmm, he told me that I had to undergo a heart transplant or I’ll die soon..” If one is to ignore the words he just uttered, his tone would make you believe he’s only commenting about something insignificant. His tone is still merry, his face still smiling. But when he commented bluntly about something gravely serious, even the serious and compose Dr. Trafalgar Law accidentally dropped the medical chart he was holding and papers scattered all over the floor.

The medical chart clattered noisily on the floor and he immediately went down on his knees to pick it up. He looked down to buy time and fixed his horrified expression. This is the first time he ever lost his composure ever since he became a licensed surgeon.

When Law finally got up, he already had his professional face back on. He cleared his throat. “I see, so Dr. Lucci told you, huh. So how do you feel about that, you’re still young.” Dr. Trafalgar made the normal answer and question between the patient and the doctor. Though before, he made the talk for work purposes, this is the first time was genuinely interested in what his unusually cheerful patient’s answer.

“Yep, that gloomy-ossan told me about it. Man, I was glad you replaced him. The day before, when he saw my friends he suddenly flew off the handle and chased them out. What a major mood killer, he pissed my friends so they all made fun of him on the way out. Boy, he was so pissed steam almost come out of his ears, shishishishi” Luffy informed him merrily.

The whole time Luffy’s talking Law hadn’t noticed his mouth is actually stretched upwards for a smile. Dr. Rob Lucci is truly a strict doctor who only cared about money. He probably jumped at the first chance this patient was put in the VIP suite room. Even he, fellow doctor, disliked the guy. Law is clearly amused when Luffy detailed how they insulted the doctor off…

Listening to Luffy, Law for some unknown reason felt at peace listening to the young boy talk about his antics. For a moment, he forgot that he’s there as a doctor and Luffy’s here as a patient. Luffy just kept chattering away as he kept taking Luffy measurements and blood samples.

“Well, except for that doctor, the nurses are fine. They’re all nice and gave me food when I complained about the horrible hospital food. Man, it’s no wonder most people dislike hospital. The food is horrible. They only serve bland porridge and a banana. How are you supposed to get well just eating those things?! Heck, even my pet Surume wouldn’t lick it. See? They’re feeding people food that even animals wouldn’t touch. So glad that my friends are bringing me o-bento all the time...” By now, Trafalgar Law already figured that this patient, Monkey D. Luffy is a cheerful chatterbox.

It was quite a refreshing change from the usual patients. Of course, Luffy is not the only chatterbox, some senile old people too who kept complaining about medications and doctors prescriptions. Even some hysterical middle-aged women who only kept complaining about her horrible life and horrible luck. But Luffy is different, he was always full of happy stories.

As Dr. Trafalgar Law is writing down the result of today’s test on the medical chart, Luffy suddenly commented “Your tattoo is so cool!” clearly looking at his hands with the word DEATH and the black cross. Law shrugged. Normally, patients are disconcerted because of tattoos. Very unconventional for a doctor, that’s why he wore the white coat to cover the ones in his arms.

Law just shrugged at Luffy’s comment, but he kept chattering away anyway. “My brother is also a big fan of tattoos and he said most people get tattoos because they wanted to etched an oath on their body, I don’t understand the complicated stuff though. Just that my brother got his as a sign of loyalty.” And Luffy just grabbed Law’s hand and inspect the black ink closely.

To be touched suddenly and casually by somebody he met for the first time, Law is taken aback. Normally he despised human contact. For him, a person who was once broken and already resolute himself to die alone, he ought to shy away from Luffy’s touch. But far from taking his hand back, he suddenly felt at peace and comfortable, like he was being lulled to calmness by the cheerful teen gawking at his tattoos.

“Well, your brother is right. In my case, I got this tattoo as a constant reminder...” Then Law suddenly caught himself. Whatever had gotten into him today? He just talked about one of his guarded secrets to somebody who is almost a stranger to him. But somehow, all of this felt right. He just revealed one of his most vulnerable sides to the teen unconsciously, and somehow he was a bit afraid of that. There is something about Luffy that gets to you and somehow, he didn’t hate it. Luffy is special.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Somehow, Dr. Trafalgar Law got used to Luffy’s endless parades of visitors during visiting hours. Different kinds of people, age, occupation and even gender. The wide variety of people visiting Luffy is surprising, but no member of the family came. He was curious but decided not to ask Luffy about it. He asked Dr. Sakazuki instead. It seems like his living relatives are all overseas. His grandfather who’s paying all the bills already paid half a year's worth of hospitalization fee.

He got used to the cheerfulness and nonsense talk of Luffy from the things he ate, people he met and places he visited. He also did the unpleasant task of talking to Sanji and Makino about the food Luffy is allowed to eat. There’s nothing much he can do about that, as much as he hates seeing Luffy’s face crumbling when he said to cut down the meat and no oily foods. But he cheered up later when they brought him food anyway.

Law doesn’t know when did he start looking forward to seeing Luffy every time. The boy’s cheerfulness is contagious and one day he just found himself laughing at Luffy’s stories. “Ohh, I finally made you laugh Tora-o... Shishishishi..” Luffy commented, a smile on his face like he just won something.

And he’s right, Law couldn’t remember when was the last time he laugh from the bottom of his heart. With Luffy, it just seemed right. Like all of his guilt and emptiness is being washed away by Luffy’s pureness. “Are you trying to make me laugh this whole time?” Law asked, amused…

“Yep..! You seemed kind of lonely ever since when I first met you, so I did my best...” Luffy said casually. Once again, Law is surprised at Luffy’s sharp perception. After all, his impression of him is a childish and simple-minded teenager. But maybe there are things that are more apparent to children’s eyes that adults will never see no matter how hard they tried. “Come here, come closer…” Luffy said to Law. Law leaned closely to Luffy. Then Luffy suddenly pat his head gently and said “Yoshi, Yoshi… Everything will be okay so stop looking all sad all the time, Tora-o...”

Law is stunned. But more than that, he was oddly comforted and his feelings are suddenly cleansed as if the big burden that he was carrying is suddenly lifted from him. At that, unknowingly, a single teardrop fell from his eyes. He doesn’t want to show this to Luffy or to anybody for that matter. Nobody had ever seen him this vulnerable and weak. But for some reason, Luffy penetrated his defenses and can see his real self.

For so long, he wanted to be comforted like this by somebody. And now, this gravely sick teen before him is the one comforting him. He smiled at the irony. “My brothers used to do that to me a lot when I was lonely. And I wouldn’t feel so lonely anymore. You don’t have to keep it all in Tora-o, it’s bad for your stomach… AH wait? Is it esophagus or liver... Ah well, whatever… We’re friends now so you don’t have to put on your fake smile and pretend to be strong...”

Law was incomparably touched and found himself suddenly narrating his past that he thought he would never share with anybody else until he died. “I became a heart surgeon for my uncle Corazon… I was closer to him than I would ever be to my own father. Cora-san is a marine who always volunteered to enter a warzone, he was my hero. But then he was dismissed honorably because of sudden heart failure, and so I decided to become a heart surgeon to cure him. But before I could even finish Medical School, he died.” Law said, and even if those events happened many years ago, he still felt the magnitude of sadness as if it was only yesterday.

“But he was still my childhood hero and I still wanted to be like him... And so I volunteered as a field surgeon in Iraq as soon as I graduated from Medical School. I wanted to see what Cora-san saw, experienced what he did, and breathe the same air as he once did. But it was a hundred times worse than I expected. A warzone is a living hell on Earth, Luffy-ya. People died on a daily basis by gun, by a bomb, by a landmine or by starvation. Even me, as a doctor is helpless. For the first time, I realized that I couldn’t do anything, I’m powerless just like any other human being, my existence is by no means special. And it made me wonder why Cora-san kept coming back to the battlefield. Even now, the answer eludes me. Even when I went home 2 years later, I never really left that place. I still dreamed about it so vividly every single night, there was a time that I even became terrified of sleeping and I had to take sleeping medications.” The whole time I was talking, Luffy listened to me silently.

“I came back home and tried to live as normal as possible. Oh, and I got this tattoo in Iraq as a reminder that I had to save lives even if Death is the only side by side.” After I finished the story, Luffy looked like he was pondering about something.

“UUUuhhhhhmmmmmm … I don’t really understand about complicated stuff... But all I know is that in order to be happy when you’re hungry, eat!!!” Luffy said cheerfully and Law also laugh… How simple and beautiful the world must have looked like to Luffy’s eyes.

“You know I… Like you…” I suddenly blurted out and I was startled by my own honesty. I clearly expressed how I felt at that moment. It was deeper than a normal like, it was close to a loving affection he once had with Cora-san but somehow different. For the first time, he wanted to be close to somebody…

“Well, I like you too, Tora-o” Luffy just said casually without hesitation. And Law realized immediately that his like and Luffy’s like is totally different from his, but for now he doesn’t mind. It’s only been a few days. He didn’t try to explain it to Luffy either. For now, Law is happy to spend time like this with Luffy.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Trafalgar Law stopped having the bad dreams altogether after the unexpected confession to Luffy, almost like a burden had been lifted. Sleeping now is not much of a painful task like it was before. Though he’s still a bit of a workaholic, he already let go of almost half of the patients he was personally in charged off to other doctors. But he’s still staying at the hospital as long as before albeit for different reasons other than work.

He was trying to find an excuse to monitor Luffy. Even the task of nurses like changing IV drips and supplying necessities. He even intercepts the food tray during lunch only to give it personally to Luffy, using the excuse that he must eat it even if he find the food repulsive. If the other doctors, nurses, and other hospital staff found it weird, they didn’t mention it. After all, even before Luffy came, he was always the odd one. A respectable surgeon with tattoos all over his body like a street thug is enough to make his co-worker stay away.

That day he got dressed, looking forward to seeing Luffy’s radiant smile. But when he finally went to Room #405, Luffy is nowhere to be found. He frowned and asked around the nurse station. IV Drip is no longer required for Luffy since the day before because he already stabilized greatly, he could even be discharged if he wanted to. But as Dr. Sakazuki said, Luffy’s grandfather wanted him to be monitored closely, because no family can look after him at home, and since his condition won’t allow him to go to school or work. But Luffy is free to stroll as he pleases as long as it is within the hospital premises.

But when nobody can answer him where Luffy is right now, Dr. Trafalgar Law almost panic. He went to the surveillance room and ask the two people in charge there, namely Sachi and Penguin to find Luffy’s location via CCTV. When they found Luffy in the children’s ward wearing casual clothes and playing with the young patients, Law sighed in relief.

“Thank you and sorry for the trouble.” Trafalgar Law immediately wanted to go to Luffy. Sachi and Penguin looked at each other quizzically as if contemplating whether to say anything at all. “No, no… It’s our job and all, after all what if a patient is missing.” Penguin said. “Yep, but you know doc? I always thought you’re a scary doctor who doesn’t care much about his patients because of ugly rumors circulating around about you, but you’re surprisingly nice...” Sachi said bravely.

At that, Dr. Trafalgar Law smiled wryly.” Well, I don’t really care what they’re saying about me. Gotta go and find Luffy, let’s talk about those rumors some other time over a drink or something…” Penguin and Sachi gawked at his words, even Law himself is surprised he could actually play nice. It was all due to Luffy that he was always in a great mood lately, almost as if he was back to his old self before Cora-san died.

Law walked as fast as he dared to, after all he’s a doctor he had to keep up with the professionalism façade. If it wasn’t for that, he would be running down the hallways in a hurry to see Luffy. In a little more than a few weeks, Luffy’s existence became a vital part of his everyday life, seeing him smile, hearing him talk, and just staying beside him. Luffy seems to possess the power to cure him of all the trauma and changed him into a better person.

He saw Luffy drawing pictures with the other children in the children’s ward. Looking at Luffy now, he fit so perfectly among the other kids. He might be a grown teenager but he’s very much a child at heart. “Luffy, let’s go back to your room, it’s time for your medication,” Law informed him.

Luffy takes a look at the wall clock “Oh, it’s that time already huh? Sorry, I got carried away Tora-o... Coby, Helmeppo, Aisha, I’ll come back later...” he got up and followed me out the door… “Byebye Luffy-niichan..!! Come back soon..!!!!” Law really found Luffy amazing because he already befriended the kids in the children’s ward.

Luffy walked while whistling, occasionally smiling and waving to the passerby, be it, hospital staff or fellow patients, his cheerfulness is contagious. Wearing casual clothes and casually strolling around, it was hard to believe that Luffy is gravely ill. Somehow, Law, his own doctor finds that hard to believe. Luffy is just so… vibrant... It was easy to forget.

As a doctor, Law found Luffy’s well being to be quite an enigma because the medical chart says otherwise. He’s not getting well, the dilation of Luffy’s aorta can only be slowed down by medication, but Luffy needs a heart transplant before the year ends or he won’t hold out. As much as he couldn’t accept that fact, Law tried to look at Luffy’s condition as professionally and as detached as possible even though it’s literally breaking him to pieces.

He talked to Dr. Sakazuki and informed him that they are doing their best to find a heart donor. Dr. Sakazuki even hinted that Luffy’s family are pulling strings to find heart donors even from overseas, but so far, no luck. It was all good that Luffy’s deteriorating condition is not affecting his cheerfulness. Because if it did, Law would fall into despair.

Before Law even noticed, he started relying on Luffy’s radiance to save him from his emptiness and loneliness. When Law finally noticed, it was already too late.. There is no turning back now…

**ONE MONTH LATER**

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring..._

Trafalgar Law was awakened by a persistent phone call, he groggily got up to answer the phone. Slightly annoyed because it was 3 am, not even 3 hours since he got home after his duty and somebody is already calling persistently. But he still got up, because as a doctor, it’s not uncommon enough to happen that there’s a sudden emergency or short of staff…

But after hearing the phone call, he suddenly became wide awake. Trafalgar Law’s blood ran cold. No trace of sleepiness remained. In fact, before the call even got disconnected, he already jumped off the bed, pull some clean clothes from the closet, without taking a shower he only washed his face and run to his car.

He was barely following the traffic rules and speed limit in a hurry to get to the hospital... “Damn it..!! Damn it..!! Damn it..!!! Please be okay, Luffy…” involuntarily, tears escaped from his eyes. He tried his best not to think about the worst-case scenario, but the 15 minutes drive to the hospital feels like an eternity. Enough time for Trafalgar Law to be engulfed by despair and hopelessness as he recalled the phone call.

_It says ER Staff..._

_“Hello, Dr. Trafalgar Law?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“It’s the patient from Room#405 Mr. Monkey Luffy...”_

_“Yes, is there something wrong?” Law already paled just from the mere mention of Luffy’s name._

_“He was rushed to the emergency room because 10 minutes ago there’s an irregularity from his heartbeat. It seems like he suffered from a mild heart seizure while sleeping. He’s in ICU now, I was told to call you immediately…”_

_“…...”Law was pretty sure the staff said something more but he ceased hearing anything more and just rushed out of a house like he’s on fire._

By the time Trafalgar Law reached the hospital’s parking lot, more than half the staff of the hospital must’ve mailed or call him right now. In a month, Luffy befriended the whole hospital. An astonishing accomplishment, but to Law, he’s no longer surprised. Luffy’s charisma and ability to draw people to him is astounding. Even the staff who is not even in duty and just been informed is calling and emailing him (though he only found about that later, since he’s in a hurry)…

Dr. Kuzan, the one in charge tonight greet him ”You looked like hell, Dr. Trafalgar. He’s fine now, just a mild seizure. He’s all stabilized now, you didn’t have to rush all the way here. I’m sure I told the ER staff to tell you it’s nothing major and you don’t have to rush all the way here…” Dr. Kuzan said calmly.

_Ahh, so that’s what the rest of the phone call said... I didn’t hear the rest, only the bit about Luffy was rushed in the ER..._

That’s when Law finally allowed himself to sigh in relief. He was so relieved he just ended up sitting on the floor and ran a finger through his messy hair. Dr. Kuzan smirked, “So you care about this patient that much, huh? Never knew I would ever see you this shaken. I suggest you get up now, fixed your appearance, and come back later. You are a real mess. Did you even look at yourself in the mirror? He was heavily sedated, he wouldn’t wake up until late in the afternoon. But he can be moved out of the ICU this morning.” Dr. Kuzan even graciously left the medical records of Luffy.

Following Dr. Kuzan’s advice, he went to the washroom and tidied himself. Indeed he looked like hell, bloodshot eyes, uncombed hair, and untidy clothes. As promised, Luffy was moved back to his room and the whole time, just sat beside him. Visitors are turned away.

The whole time, he just watched Luffy’s sleeping face. He was relieved, but another worry occurred to Law. Luffy might’ve suffered only from a mild seizure but who knows about next time? Luffy is always so cheerful and radiant all the time that Law kept forgetting that Luffy is so gravely ill that it’s not an understatement to say that his foot is on the grave already.

The whole time, Law is holding Luffy’s hand even though he’s unconscious. He was doing it, not for Luffy but for himself. He needed the comfort that only Luffy’s smiles can give. Once again, Trafalgar Law hated himself for being powerless...

_Am I going to let him die just like this???_

_Is he going to leave me just like this???_

_Is there really no other way???_

_“_ Luffy… Luffy… Luffy… Luffy..” Law kept muttering to himself like a talisman. “You calling me, Tora-o???” Luffy answered groggily and Law turned with a start. When he takes a look again, his watch clearly indicated that it’s quarter to noon, about time the sedative wore off.

“Hey” Law said smiling. “Good Morning Tora-o... What are you doing here so early and why the scary face?” Luffy reached Law’s cheeks and touch it gently…” and why the long face? Does your tummy hurt..?”

“It’s… It’s nothing…” Law’s throat almost closes up, doing his best not to break down in front of Luffy. He gently grabbed Luffy’s hand on his cheek and kissed Luffy fingers. Luffy doesn’t seem to be even mildly surprised... Before he could stop himself, Trafalgar Law leaned towards Luffy and kissed his lips lightly…

“I.. love you..”

“I know… I love you too..” Law was surprised, but Luffy just smiled knowingly…

_I won’t let you die… I won’t let you die no matter what… Even if I have to sold my soul to the devil or kill somebody and steal their heart just to give it to you… I’ll do anything, I won’t let you die… You are… my everything…_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete. Transfer from my Fanfiction.net account


End file.
